


Heartache leads to Heartbreak

by Marcy_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Dating, Deception, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Multi, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: "Mariele was left on her own to deal with the heartache that she was sure would never go away. "





	Heartache leads to Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hetalia fanfiction and I don't even know if people still read these but I decided to just drop it. This made me hurt so much and I am thinking of probably adding on to it but for now it is a single piece.

Daniel came to Mariele with a flower in his hand and smile on his lips “I’ll give you a chance Mariele, what do you say?” The prussian woman looked at the Hungarian as if he had gone mad “What are you saying?” The other rolled his eyes and chuckled “I mean I am asking you out Mariele” She looked surprised and hid her now blushing face in her hands “You are rather bold...but I accept” She was acting rather calm but deep down inside she was the most happiest woman. It was such a shame her happiness with the male would not last very long.

She noticed it when they went to visit Analiese, Daniel looked at the Austrian with want and longing, unaware that Mariele was watching him. She said nothing and acted like she saw nothing. She would have brushed it off then, but it happened every time they went to see Analiese. Her chest began to ache.

Time passed and she noticed yet another thing about Daniel, he always tiptoed around her, making sure she was happy. She didn’t mind at first, but their relationship began to feel fake. Daniel was always trying to please her and he never let her return the favour. The ache in her chest was getting worse. 

The thing that set her off was when she tried to be affectionate with him, he always brushed her off or tried to avoid it, but what really hurt her was when he looked very uncomfortable with it. She knew that relationships didn’t need to be affectionate but the most he would do to her was pat her head and tell her he loved her. The ache in her chest became unbearable and as he talked to her about whimsical things she snapped. She stopped him by looking at him with tears in her eyes, he obviously was worried and asked if she was alright. “You do not love me” Daniel gave her a confused look “Mariele of course I do” He tried to reassure her “No you do not and you will never love me” Her voice was raised slightly and she was clearly unhappy. Daniel was unsure of why and when he tried to touch her she leaned away from it “Just leave….go with that Aristocrat and don’t come back!” By now she was a mess, and Daniel wanted nothing more to comfort her. He hadn’t realized she had noticed that he truly did not love her. Instead of making her happy, all he had done was hurt her, and in the worst way possible as well. He told her he loved her and she believed him. She trusted him. “I’m sorry Mariele” He said before leaving, there was nothing he could do, any affection he may have given would be perceived as fake and he had done quite too much damage already anyways.

Mariele was left on her own to deal with the heartache that she was sure would never go away.


End file.
